


We made it...

by Ilyasviel



Series: MEFFW Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Part of the MEFFW 100 word challenge, Prompt: David Anderson





	We made it...

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings and thoughts after they open the Citadel's arms on ME3 T_T

They made it, the arms of the Citadel are opening, and the Crucible is in position. But Shepard can't be happy about it. Beside her, the man who saved her from her inferno, the one who always believed in her, is dead. She lost the chance to thank Anderson for all the pats on the back and right words. He has been her father, her mentor, her brother in arms. Feeling tears flowing on her face, Shepard leans over him, kissing his forehead. "Goodbye, old man. Save a spot for me up there. I'll join you soon."


End file.
